


I Should Not Have Let You Go

by mackofthefeminists



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mama Mia AU, Past Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Reggie is the same age as Ophelia, Single Parent Betty Cooper, for the sake of the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackofthefeminists/pseuds/mackofthefeminists
Summary: All her life, Ophelia Cooper has wanted to know her father, at least who he was. But her mom, Betty, has persistently against the idea from day one. She can’t complain though, she gets to live on amazing island where she grew friendship and met her fiancé, Fitz. Though the part of her dying to know never went away, now, days before her big day, Ophelia has taken matters into her own hands, sending out three letters, to Jughead Jones, Kevin Keller and Archie Andrews.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. I have a dream

Throughout Ophelia Cooper’s life, there was always one persistent question that occupied her mind. Don’t get her wrong, she was privileged to live on beautiful Kalokairi, with her mom and other wonderful role models. This was the island where she met her friends, Charlie and Lola. She met her soulmate, Fitz here. But Ophelia always wanted to know her dad. His likes, his dislikes. If he thought about her as much as she him. If he even knew she existed. But now, a couple weeks before her wedding, she knew what she had to due.

Ophelia should’ve been tucked away, sleeping in her own bed. Her mother, Betty, already wished her goodnight. But Betty was too busy working with Ophelia’s aunts, Polly, Toni, Veronica and Cheryl to notice a creeping Ophelia as she slipped into their shared attic. Tip toeing across the wood floors, she found the dark brown covered box. Ophelia flung it open, grabbing the diaries that were hidden away in their. She creeped back into her room, as the other women continued in the living room.

“I don’t know how we’re going to fit everyone in here. The place is already small and now with all the wedding visitors.” 

Ophelia heard her mother sigh. She watched her aunts gather around her. Ophelia knew the ceremony would be hard on everyone, but she didn’t know it would be this hard.

“You have us, dear cousin. We will help you get through this. Won’t we?” Her Aunt Cheryl comforted Betty. 

“Of course we will. Lean on us B. Let us help with Ophelia and the inn.” After Ophelia was sure Aunt Veronica had everything under control, she closed her bedroom door.

Ophelia flipped the diaries all open, finding the names she had highlighted nights prior. With the help of her laptop, she had addressed envelopes, each filled with identical wedding invitations. Carefully, Ophelia opened her bedroom window, sneaking out to the post box with her letters. Three in her hand. 

One, to a man named Kevin Keller, an apparent opera actor on Broadway. Kevin and Betty’s relationship was the cutest, in Ophelia’s mind.

The second to someone referred to as Jughead. Who’s real name was Forsyth Pendleton Jones, a New York based writer and professor, who’s books had filled Ophelia’s childhood libraries.

The last letter was directed to one Archibald Andrews, or how Betty referred to her as, Archie. He was a military commander in America, and the one with the longest relationship with Betty. 

Ophelia Cooper knew one of them had to be her dad. But when she let the envelopes off into the mail, she truly had no idea which one.

Dear Sir or Madam,

You are cordially invited to the marriage between 

Ophelia Juliette Cooper

And

Fitzgerald William Tate

On the fourteenth of July, in the Henry Chapel on Kalokairi. Gifts are not encouraged, instead donate to the local community. Plus ones are acceptable, but only one if needed. The festivities will begin on the tenth and end by the twentieth.

Please do come,

Betty


	2. Honey, Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song Honey Honey, the second in the movie. Our protagonist Ophelia lets her friends in on the big big secret.

Cooper, hurry up.” Charlie yelled ahead, having already reached the summit.

“I’m coming, sorry.” Ophelia looked off   
absent-mindedly into the distant ocean. Before joining her two friends, Lola and Charlie sitting on the rocks.

“Are you sure your alright, Cooper? There’s nothing wrong with Fitz is there?” Lola asked before she opened her large satchel, displaying the lunch she brought.

“My idiot brother isn’t doing anything too crazy is he?” Charlie added.

“No, Fitz has been an angle, like always.” Ophelia responded. “It’s just, oh, can you guys keep a secret, just between us three?”

The two girls looked at each other, before nodding out of agreement. 

“Of course, Coops, what’s the secret?” They asked in unison.

Ophelia peeled of her bag, the dark fabric warm from the beating sun. She picked out a group of pink diaries and displayed them too the girls. “These are my mom’s. I stole them last night, and a couple nights before too.”

“I have been waiting for the day Ophelia Cooper breaks some rules, woo woo!” Charlie danced around on the rocks they were camped out. Then grabbing a small sandwich and plopping it in her mouth. “So why’d you do it?”

“You both know how much I’ve wanted to know my dad, and with some detective work, I know he’s in these diaries. Except, there’s a small problem...”

“Like what, there are too many options?” Lola raised a brow.

“Actually, yes.”

“Oh my god, you can’t be serious. Three possibilities!” Charlie practically screamed. Even though they were on the most secluded part of the island, Ophelia still looked around to check that no one heard Charlie’s outburst.

“I am serious and please, keep your voice down!” Ophelia said sternly. 

“Fine be a buzzkill. Who are these possible guys anyway?” Charlie asked while Lola nodded along and ate her lunch.

“There are three options. Kevin, an opera performer on Broadway. As in actual Broadway.” The other twentieth somethings looked shocked as Ophelia explained.

“Then there’s Jughead,”

“I’m sorry, Jughead? You can not be related to someone called Jughead!” Lola said with her mouth full.

“That’s just it. His name isn’t Jughead. It’s actually Forsyth Pendleton Jones the third.” Lola looked as if she was going to spit all her food out.

“The amazing-world famous writer? That Forsyth Pendleton Jones the third.” Ophelia only nodded. “If you introduce us, I promise to love you forever and ever.”

Ophelia chuckled at her friend. “Of course I’m introducing you two. I’ll be introducing all of the possible dads with all of us.”

“Wait, why are you doing that?” Charlie interrupted.

“Because, I need your help to fess out which one is mine. Which one of these men are actually my father. Will you help me?” Ophelia asked, but in reality it was more like pleading. She even did puppy eyes.

“Fine. I’ll help.” Lola put her hand in the middle of the three of them. 

“I’ll help two. This is the most rebellion you have ever done in your life, and it’s staying.” Charlie put her hand in the middle, on top of Lola’s. Ophelia joined, and the pact to find Ophelia’s dad among the three invitees was secured. The three girls changed topics, leaving the discussion of father’s for discussions about wedding dresses, Ophelia was going to wear the one her Aunt Cheryl wore to her wedding, and food, the Tate family took full accord to that. When the twenty-somethings were done talking and eating, they slipped out of their sticky clothes, leaving their swimsuits open. 

“Last one in the water is a rotten egg.” Charlie shouted in the middle of the air, as she canon balls into the water below.

The remaining pair on the rocks grabbed hands and ran as on into the refreshingly cold water. None of them realized the boat coming up to dock at shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for such a warm reception. Your kudos, comments and bookmarks mean the world to me, from the bottom of my heart, thank you kindly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin’s sexuality will be explained in coming chapters, but yes, he is gay. I’m currently writing chapter 2 and hope to have it up in the next few days. I do take into account comments, if anyone has any tips or ideas.


End file.
